


Reunion of the Beginning

by LalafinNonomiya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalafinNonomiya/pseuds/LalafinNonomiya
Summary: This was for my server and we are having a writing event. Therefore, I welcome you all to the server. Thank you for taking your time, reading this fiction.https://discord.gg/S52kPxv
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Reunion of the Beginning

We know that reunion is very important for every person. No matter who was it and how long it takes. For this reunion, it is very special for this girl, Toyama Kasumi. 2 days before the summer ends, Kasumi has her plans. No one is invited and just she alone. Arisa was surprised when she hears Kasumi has her own plans to settle. It's not Kasumi as Arisa knew. The real Kasumi that she knew that she will invite everyone. Maybe, Arisa is wrong about her and thought Kasumi might need privacy. She was amazed by her friend and wished her safe travels.

Now, we begin our story of the adventure. On that day, Kasumi woke at 3 am and prepared her stuff to set her journey. Her mother was surprised at Kasumi. Usually, she won't wake up this early. Kasumi walks to the nearest train station and set her destination to the campsite which was away from her hometown. While reaching the campsite, she listened to her favorite OST and looks at the sunset scenery. She reminded her of her younger self. She was depressed, lonely, reserved, and had barely any presence and very low self-esteem due to being bullied when she was younger. As a result, she started hating singing, thought of herself as below average compared to everyone else, and regarding her hobbies (collecting star-shaped things) as childish as well. She wore glasses throughout her life before switching to contact lenses in high school as an attempt to change herself.

Then, she reminds her memento. The memento that set her goal and her dreams. The day of the calling her star beat, her heart sparkling as she felt when she was younger. Although it is nonsense for others to hear but not to Kasumi. The reason why she is heading to the campsite, she wants to reunite her calling again. Because of her calling, she made friends, found her goal, set her own band and inspiring youths to be like her. She hugged her guitar tightly and remembered the beginning of her life. She finally reached the campsite. She sets her journey to the spot where she met her calling. 

2 hours later, she found the spot. The wide zone of grassland surrounded by trees and rocks. She set her tent and make ramen for lunch. Once it is all done, all she does is to wait for the night. The night falls. Kasumi looked at the starry night and played with her guitar as she calling her calling to come. When she plays, she felt it. The starry feeling and spark of light. She looked at the starry night as the stars blinking to her. It's like that the stars talking to her. She smiled and slept. The next day, she packed her stuff and leaves the campsite. She will do this for every summer. She wants to meet her calling. The calling that brought her confidence and hopes high. She felt happy that she finally achieved her goal and dreams. 

She finally reached to her hometown, walking to Arisa's home. Arisa was busy trimming her bonsai trees and she noticed that Kasumi was over there. Arisa asked what she is doing over there. Kasumi came close to her and hugged her tightly. Arisa was confused about Kasumi and noticed that Kasumi's tears were flowing. Arisa realized and let her starry friend hugged her. Kasumi looked at the sunset and thanked Arisa from her heart.

~There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered. Never forget the days I spent with you. Continue to be my friend, as you will always find me yours.~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Here's the link of my server, https://discord.gg/S52kPxv   
> You are welcome to join :p


End file.
